Reunions
by Jasper'sPixie92
Summary: When the Cullen's recieve an unexpected visitor. It affects many and uncovers secrets that some would rather stayed secret.
1. Unwanted Guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that was Stephanie Meyer's wonderful creation**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so I have done my best. Please review so I can improve. I actually decided to write this after a conversation I had with my good friend on msn. I named one of the characters after her as she is wonderful. Love ya bbe. Thank you for your help. Anyway on with the story. **

**Edward's pov**

Carlisle returned from work clutching a newspaper. Last week he had performed never before done life saving heart surgery and the patient was out of danger and recovering well. He and our family were immensely proud. At the end of the school year, which was two weeks away we were all travelling to isle Esme to relax and celebrate.

Nessie was extremely excited about the end of school. She hated acting young; less intelligent and more normal than she actually is, but for appearances sake she had no choice. We intended to leave Forks after our return from my mother's island. We feared our never changing state would soon cause unwanted attention.

'Well, what does it say? More about the wonderful and amazing work you did for a man that many doctors would have given up on.' I asked. His grin told me it was another good story, but something made me think it was different.

'No Edward, they went for a totally different angle this time. In fact out of all of this' he held up the page. There was a picture of the whole family in the middle and the rest of the, not one but two pages, was filled with small black print. I started to read it, even though I was on the other side of the room, but he closed it again and continued. 'There are about four sentences that are about my work. It's about our family and how adoption doesn't have to affect the life a person lead previously.'

'Well it's nice to know the press like you for who you are outside of the hospital.' Esme stated as she walked into the room. They were both praised regularly for the willingness to adopt the five of us, but never on such a large scale.

We all read the article that was written, to mine and Bella's disgust by Bella's first high school friend, Jessica, who disapproved of the relations within the adoption. Well she could be most complementary when she wanted to be. It was a pleasant story that was very well written.

No one mentioned the article, well except Carlisle's colleges, until we unexpectedly received a visitor late the following Wednesday evening. Jasper opened it and a young girl with light brown hair and golden brown eyes, wearing a simple yet elegant red dress stood next a teenager, who I presumed was her sister as she was much too young for her to have a daughter of that age. She looked much like her older sister. They had the same colour hair and eyes and their small delicate build was almost identical.

The young woman batted her long lashes at Jasper in a thoroughly flirtatious way and said 'hello fine sir. Yes I do remember you. You are still as wonderfully charming as you were a hundred years ago. However you seem to have forgotten our first meeting. Ah well I'm Laila, Laila Evans. We met one day and then I found out what you were when I felt the pain I awoke three days later alone. Nice to know you wanted to wait to explain. Now here I am as immortal as you. '

_Oh fuck I changed her. I'm the reason she's a vampire, I'm the reason she's here. I left her. She must hate me I bit her then ran and left her alone. _Jasper's thoughts were rushed in his panic and self disgust, but he calmed quickly.

'Don't panic Jasper I'm not angry at you although I probably should and would be if I didn't have another reason to visit' I glanced at Laila and read her thoughts to discover the true reason for her visit. _Oh. My. God. I didn't expect that. It can't be true. It makes no sense._

'No' I yelled 'No, it can't be. You're not... he didn't' I took an unnecessary and calming breath and sat on the sofa next to my wife.

'_What_ is it Edward?' Bella asked, concerned. I couldn't answer. I just sat there willing myself to stay calm and not kill the unexpected and unwanted guest.

'I'm sorry Edward. Please let me explain what I know. I'm guessing it's more than you.' I nodded and motioned for her to come in. I still wasn't sure I had enough control, but Jasper seemed to realise and shot me some calm.

'Okay. I don't know much but I am aware that my mum and your dad met about 2 years after your birth. I'm not sure how or why but they saw a lot of each other and their urm... affair lasted about a year. I was conceived and your dad ran away from my mum and his responsibilities and returned to you and Elizabeth. Our dad saw me occasionally, but we didn't need him. Mum married another and we were happy. Then the Spanish influenza hit and mum got ill. She died and it was just me and my stepdad. Then I received a letter from my dad. He wrote it when he was ill and requested that I try to find you and see if you were still alive.

'I didn't know where to look, but I did try. I was actually looking for you when I met Jasper. Then I changed and by the time my time my bloodlust _and _lust was under control I assumed you would have been dead or close to it. Then last week I saw this article.' She held out the same newspaper Carlisle had brought home last week. It made sense. It spoke a lot about us naming us all. 'I wasn't sure I should come, but if it wasn't you I'd leave. When Jasper opened the door I knew it must be you and it is.' She came to me and hugged me close. I put my arms around her tentatively.

'Mama.' The other girl said and I was shocked it was her daughter. 'Mama where is my dad?' I had another listen to her thoughts and gasped. It got more weird by the second.


	2. Who's the daddy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that was Stephanie Meyer's wonderful creation**

**AN: I intended to upload it sooner, but I had a lot going on. So now we discover who the dad is and how everyone copes with the new additions to the Cullen family.**

Chapter 2

'Grace, darling could you wait just a second. I'm getting there.' Grace went back to looking bored but listening; according to her thoughts her mother had promised she would explain to all of us who her father was. Grace was never told and she was anxious to know who he was.

'Well I looked for you for about five years before I met this lovely man. He was sweet, kind and loving. We saw a lot of each other and our relationship progressed. We got on well and were both happy, but then he had to return to work in Europe. Sometimes I still wonder what would have happened if Felix hadn't had to return to Italy.'

'Wait, Felix. Italy. Please tell me you didn't. Not him.' I was shocked. She couldn't possibly mean Felix who worked for the Volturi guard; the same Felix who came here to destroy my family because of a misunderstanding about my daughter. He could be the father to such a child. I'm not sure if it's funny or weird.

'Yes. Only after my transformation did I realise who he was and what he did. I was upset he left me and just over a week later I met Jasper. He looked uncomfortable around me when we first met and I thought it was just that you were suppose to be married before you had a sexual relationship. However he relaxed and we continued to see one another for a few months. We had arranged to meet one Friday, but that day I was in quite a bit of pain. I was determined to see Jasper though. That was the day he bit me. The pain I felt before was nothing compare to the fire I felt then. Well we all know how it feels so I'll skip that.

'When I awoke three days later there was a little baby girl next to me. I wasn't sure what had happened until I realised she was different. A few weeks later she explained to me about her birth and I knew that there was something odd about her. I researched vampires and found some myths, but I wasn't sure how much was true so I was guessing most of the time. '

'Who's my dad mama? Felix? Or Jasper?' Bless her she has had to wait decades for this and Laila keeps elongating it.

'Laila, just tell her, she want to know as, I'm sure does everyone else.'

'O.k. well I came here to ask Edward's help on finding him, but that's not necessary. Jasper is your dad, Grace.'

In less than a heartbeat a small blur whizzed past me and started attacking Laila. Alice had obviously heard what was said and didn't like the outcome of Grace's paternity. After a few seconds Alice had detached Laila's left arm both myself and Jasper and I had rose from our chairs to pull the two women apart. When Jasper had calmed both the women down and we had reattached Laila's arm we discussed more about how the new relatives will fit into the family and how Jasper, Grace and Alice will be able to successfully have the relationships needed.

We decided that Laila and Grace would stay in mine and Bella's cottage for now. Alice reluctantly agreed to step back and allow Jasper to spend time with Grace. Nessie was pleased to have a girl around that was close to her age and myself and Laila were enjoying exploring her gift.

Laila could do the complete opposite to me. She could allow anyone she wanted to read her mind. This didn't work for Bella as it required planting Laila's thoughts into someone else's mind. The rest of the evening was spent making small talk to learn more about our new relatives. Grace gave the impression she was shy and uncomfortable with the attention and fuss that everyone, particularly Esme showed her, but her thoughts showed she loved being centre of attention and was looking forward to using the prolonged absence to get everything she wanted from Jasper.

Laila's thoughts also showed signs of causing problems. All of the feelings she had once had for Jasper had returned and she was currently thinking of ways to restart their relationship. I know Alice will handle herself fine if any competition arose, but I was worried about Laila and Jasper. Jasper was always over protective of Alice and I didn't want him to get hurt if Alice attacked Laila again, but he would be in a difficult situation. Does he protect his wife and have his daughter hate him or protect the mother of his child and risk losing his wife.


End file.
